You're Wonderful
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Seven in the Rules of Love series. Valentine's Day's coming and Shuichi asks his best friend, Joyce to go out with him. As Oniryu Desu and Yoko Kurama, the two have faced everything together as partners. But as Joyce and Shuichi, what challenges will they face on this romantic day? KuramaXOCXHiei (I seriously couldn't decide, so I gave them both moments) Story is on KuramaXOC.


You're Wonderful

Joyce sighed and muttered, "I hate school so much." Walking towards the warehouses on the piers, she muttered a word as she tossed her backpack aside, "Bang."

Within a second, she rolled to the side, narrowly missing a katana right in the spot she was standing seconds prior. The swordsman scoffed, "You've gotten slower."

"How so?!" she snarled, thrusting her left arm towards the swordsman, who quickly clashed the katana against the wind blade she conjured within seconds.

The swordsman finally looked up with a teasing smirk, which made her blood boil with rage, "Simple. You've been focusing on Kurama too much to train with me."

Joyce quickly did a low sweep kick to try to trip up her opponent, but he scoffed and did a quick hop over her leg, "Shut up, Hiei! I've been busy with other stuff, not just with Kurama!"

"Is that so?" he sat up and rolled his head to give his neck a quick crack, "You can spare an hour or so fighting against me. We used to spar all the time."

"That was after your years in the Demon Tournament and me and Kurama entering college."

"And," Hiei pointed out as he purposefully flashed the long black serpentine dragon spiraling down his arm, "That was also before you sealed your demon self away…" he turned to look at her, his crimson eyes hard with betrayal, "Oniryu Desu."

Looking into his eyes, Joyce couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with her choice. Yes, she did seal her demonic self along with Kurama to live among the humans, but it pissed off Hiei to a point where he claimed to be the only master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, just to piss off Joyce.

And, as always, it worked.

Oniryu Desu was THE Dragon of the Darkness, the only demon on par with the Dragon of Light, who was her mate and rival. Breaking every taboo among her tribe, she refused him and showed a rebellious streak when she became a thief. Successful and confident in her skills, she began to hoard her own treasures away from the rest, declaring her separation from the rest of her clan of Pure Bloods.

Oniryu was a name to be feared, but respected at the same time…but most demons didn't understand why.

Hiei was the first one to discover the truth.

Teaming up for a job, teenaged Hiei was the first to see the darkness…and to feel fear for once in his life. Oniryu had to release her dragon form to not only avoid being crushed by a trap, but also to save Hiei's life. Seeing the mighty black dragon, the very embodiment of darkness was almost too much for him to take right away. However, unlike most demons, Oniryu was tolerant and caring to the shaken up Hiei, seeing his true potential within him.

Oniryu took half of her darkness power and bestowed it within Hiei's soul, becoming a living vassal of her power, as well as the only one who can harness said power.

Seeing Oniryu as a figure to look up to, Hiei grew up fighting to be the best than her, but never released the darkness, remembering how frightened and powerless he was when she released it the first time. However, he conquered this fear when Oniryu came back into his life, literally 125 years later.

However, she wasn't Oniryu the Black Thief or the True Dragon of Darkness. She was a hot-headed, American human girl instead. Hiei was shocked as hell, learning about her "death" and her sudden partnership with fellow thief, Yoko Kurama.

It turns out, after Hiei and Oni parted ways, she continued to take jobs and robberies to make her horde bigger. One day, a white kitsune wondered into her den, making her attack it. The light energy from his body prevented her from eating him, hence the two ending the meeting in a bitter stalemate and partnership.

Since their encounter, Yoko and Oni were an unstoppable duo for years, their relationship getting far more complicated from just simple partners. The two became the best of friends throughout their jobs and missions together, which led to some stirring emotions within both that couldn't be explained.

When they were ambushed, Oni pulled a play out of the hero's handbook and gave her life to make sure Yoko escaped. Yoko refused to flee without his best friend, which ended up giving him mortal wounds, despite the dragon's efforts to protect him.

"Kurama…" Joyce suddenly sighed, her memories racing.

Hiei blinked, obviously confused on how the conversation went. "Umm…are you spacing out?"

"Huh?" she finally gave her undivided attention to her successor and stated, "What were you saying?"

Realizing that talking to her will be useless right now, he sighed and muttered, "Nothing. Sometimes, I truly wished you didn't seal away your demonic self. You've gotten soft since you've become full human."

"That can still use the wind to make blades," she sighed, releasing them from her forearms to illustrate the point, "Obviously, not all of it has been sealed away, Hiei."

The swordsman shrugged, "I guess it's your spirit energy."

"Hiei…if I could, I'd give you the rest of my dark energy."

His eyes widened, but then narrowed, "I couldn't handle it. All of that energy would rip me apart. Hell, I still keep passing out when I use the Dragon."

"You've been getting better though. I'm proud to call you the Dragon's successor."

He looked at her with a shocked look on his mug, followed by a sincere and relaxed smile, "Thanks, Oni. My whole life was trying to be the strongest I could be and find someone I could look up to. You were it. Or…at least Oniryu was it."

"I know. And that's why it hurts you so much that I did seal that part of me away. But, I can say with total confidence that you are stronger than me now."

He chuckled as he turned his back on her for a moment, "I'm just happy to know that the one demoness I respected growing up has finally passed down to dark torch to me. I'll be the new Dragon of Darkness."

She giggled, "There would be no way you can physically be a dragon, Hiei!"

"Don't ruin my moment," he peered over his right shoulder with a sharp look in his scarlet gaze. Looking forward again, he smiled, "All of that work and training finally paid off. I'll make Oniryu proud and show the rest of her kind that I can be as strong as they are!"

Joyce smiled as she walked over to him from behind and kissed his shoulder gently. "And she knows you'll do that and then some. You're a wonderful fighter, Hiei and she's massively proud to have you as her successor."

For a brief moment of being out of character, Hiei blushed massively over the kiss. A chill crawled up his spine as he muttered, "You made the moment mushy, Joyce…thanks a lot."

She smirked and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome!"

"I hate school…" Joyce muttered again as she walked down the street towards the building her first class would be in.

When she walked towards the door to open it, someone beat her to it. She turned and came nose to nose with the light kitsune in human skin himself. "Mind if I open the door for you, Joyce?"

"Shuichi," she sighed a little, fighting back against the blush in her cheeks, "Stop acting like a gentleman. It's weird."

He chuckled as the two college mates walked into the air conditioned building. Joyce smiled at the red-headed Shuichi as the two walked side by side. She had a quick flash of memory, seeing the sweet boy and then the strong, sly silver-haired Yoko Kurama walking next to her. She blinked and the vision of the demon vanished.

"Hey, Joyce?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking that Valentine's Day's coming up. That major holiday in America?"

"Yeah, the government cash cow of a holiday used to get guys to buy chocolates and cards in hopes of getting laid. And the girls get only one day of love and those without a man gets a broken heart and a bitter attitude."

"Good thing that won't happen to you," his voice chuckled, "You and me are going out on Valentine's Day. Nothing too fancy, I assure you. You were always a girl…woman," he sheepishly corrected himself, "…of simple tastes."

"Thank you for putting it so delicately," she giggled, "You do remember that back in the Demon World, I had a hoard literally the size of Texas."

"Joyce," he gripped her arm and then pushed her into a door of a random classroom in the hallway. His jade eyes bore hard into her azure ones, stating, "I want you to forget that life, ok? That's not what we are now. We're college students, not demonic thieves." His hand that was on her arm softened and gently placed it on her shoulder near the nape of her neck, "We were given a second chance to redeem ourselves. Let's not waste it by thinking about the past."

"Well, technically, we—"

Suddenly a trio of guys bolted down the hallway and one of them crashed into Kurama by accident. The impact made his body crash forward…right against Joyce. They collided lips first, making both of them stiffen all of a sudden. Kurama pulled away after a couple of seconds of the surprised lip lock and his face was as red as his hair. "I-I didn't mean to do that on purpose. I was pushed."

"No, it was ok, Shuichi." She was flushed as well, but she couldn't look him in the eye. That kiss had a spark that she never felt before. Not even from Hiei, who stole her first kiss when the three were reunited. "Hey, sure, I'll go out with you on that day."

Kurama blinked and smiled, acting as if nothing happened, "Excellent." Joyce's watch bleeped to indicate the new hour, making both of them look at the time. "Uh-oh."

"We're late for class!"

"Talk to you later, Joyce!" he beamed as he took off in the opposite direction, leaving her in the hallway.

Kurama stared at himself in the mirror, his heart going mad into his sternum. Shirtless and his hair damp from his shower, the redhead placed two fingers on the side of his neck, checking his pulse. "Damn…it's faster than normal. No matter how many times I tell myself to relax, I can't."

Taking a towel and ruffling out his hair dry, he placed the towel on his shoulders and leaned over the sink, trying to calm his speeding heart.

He was spooked by a knock on the door, "Brother?"

"K-Kokoda?" he called out, sounding a little edgy.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and he sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"It's a girl, isn't?"

"Huh, what?" Kurama was startled by his younger step-brother's words.

"You're nervous about a girl, right?"

Kurama opened the door, letting some of the hot steam from the shower out into the hallway, hitting the poor boy in question. "How would you know about girls?"

"Because unlike you, I had a father to teach me the ropes of being a man."

Kurama sighed in defeat, "I suppose that's true…" However, then he cleared his throat, "Even so, I'm 19 years old, so I hope to just get over this feeling and just go for it."

"Wow, you really are nervous…" his step-brother muttered, "The brother I know would be more calm and calculating than this."

Kurama sighed again and then bumped his head against the door frame, "I'm going to be so lame…"

"No you're not, Brother. Just act like you normally act around her…unless you act like a goofball, then don't do that."

"Thanks for the manly advice…"

Kurama, despite his sudden nervousness, got dressed in a dressy white martial arts outfit with a purple sash around his waist. Stretching his limbs and back, he cracked his neck and shook out his hair like a fox. "Ok. Here goes everything."

"Oh, Shuichi!" his mother beamed when he came down the stairs. He gave her a brave smile with a cute blush in his cheeks. "You look so handsome. You got plans tonight?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm going out with a friend of mine. Remember Joyce?"

"Oh, Joyce!" she smiled at her only son, "What a sweet and loving girl! I hope to see her again in the near future, Shuichi~"

"Mother…" he looked away bashfully.

"So, who is this girl, Shuichi?" his step-father, Kazuya asked as he took his wife's side.

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine from middle school."

"I know you're old enough to know better, but must we talk?" he cocked an eyebrow, suddenly making Kurama's stomach twist in a very uncomfortable way.

"N-No, I get it."

"Well, just in case," he tossed him a little package, which he caught without even looking up.

Looking down into his palm, his face turned as red as his hair and his eyes the size of tea saucers. It was a condom. "I-I highly doubt I'll use it, Father."

"Hey, better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it."

Kurama was a loss of words at the moment so all he could do was stammer. His mother thought it was very cute, seeing her only born son get tongue-tied over a girl and the whole situation of becoming a man.

"Hey, Dad, he'll be late if you keep stalling him. Go, Brother!" Kokoda gave Kurama the thumbs up.

He smiled nervously, stuffed the condom into his pocket and took off running to the door, "I'll be back before midnight!"

Joyce was pacing back and forth in her apartment, clearly nervous. Wearing Oniryu's old outfit of a black belly shirt and loincloth-like skirt, she muttered, "Will this be too much?"

Taking a long black ribbon, she looked at the clock as she pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, similar to Oni's old look. "I guess I haven't let go of Oni completely. Oh well. I need a new look. And, it's 5:59. 3…2…1…"

There was a knock on the door, so Joyce ran over to it and opened it. Standing before her was the handsomely dressed and tense looking Kurama with a rose between his teeth, leaning against the door frame. Looking up, he smiled, but just by the way he shifted his body, Joyce knew he was edgy and tense.

"Shuichi," she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him shutter a bit, but then quickly relaxed. "Stop acting cool when you truly aren't."

"Ok, I'm just…"

"Nervous. Me too," she admitted, taking the rose out of his teeth. "For me? You shouldn't have~" She snapped the stem off and tucked it in her right ear. Looking at him up and down, she smiled, "Hey, didn't you wear that during the Dark Tournament?"

"You noticed, eh? I had it repaired. Hmm?" He took a look at Joyce's outfit and chuckled, "That's Oni's old look."

"Old habits die hard, my friend."

"Indeed. Well, we should get going."

"Going?" Going where?"

"It is a date after all, Joyce. I'm going to take you out." Collecting his posture, he bowed to her as he offered his hand, "The night is young, my dear. Shall we?"

"We shall, my lord," Joyce played along with the wordplay, taking his hand. Squeezing it gently, Kurama looked up and smiled. Standing up straight, Kurama pulled her forward, making her take a step towards him into the hallway. Closing the door behind her, the two took off down the hallway into the night of Valentine's Day.

"Table for two. Under the name Minamino," Kurama told the man at the podium.

"Oh yes. Right here. Come this way, sir." Kurama nodded and the two followed the man to a small booth along the wall with a long window overlooking a garden. "Your waiter will be here in a moment," he stated as he placed the menus on the table and left the couple to their own devices.

Left alone for a moment, Kurama sheepishly stated, "Too bad it's a booth."

"I know. You wanted to be the gentleman and pull the seat out for me."

"It's scary how much you know me."

"I know right?" she giggled, sitting across from him, "This place is pretty fancy. And you said nothing too fancy." The restaurant was pretty elegant with soft lighting, sweet aromas, and a romantic astrosphere.

"It's not too fancy at all. My mother showed me this place. We came here last New Year's. In the center of the club itself is a dance floor. Mostly for ballroom dancing."

Joyce blinked, "Oh cool. I missed last New Year's."

"What were you doing that day anyway?" Kurama asked.

"I was studying and passed out in my apartment. It was an all-nighter."

"Indeed."

Looking over the menu, the waiter came up and purred, "Aww, young lovers~ Welcome. Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"Some of your best sake," Kurama spoke up.

"Ooh, very well young man. Coming up!"

When he walked away, Joyce leaned in, "Sake? You know even I can drink you under the table, fox boy~"

He smirked, "Normally, I'd love to take on the challenge, but it's a date, not a battle. Relax, ok?"

"No, you're right. Force of habit."

"It's ok, Joyce."

When the sake was brought out, two shot glasses were filled by the waiter. "Your orders?"

"Fried chicken and a salad," Kurama stated.

"Steak with a side order of fried calamari, please."

"Coming right up, lovers~" the waiter smiled as he took the orders and walked away.

"I think he's laying down the 'lovers' bit a little too hard there."

Kurama hummed as he nodded, "I agree with that. A drink then?"

"Sure," she smiled as she took the shot glass from Kurama's hand. "Shall we make a toast then?"

"To a future that Oni and Yoko could never give us," his eyes gazed tenderly into hers with a gentle smile.

"Ok," she smiled at him, "To a future that Oni and Yoko could never give us." With the cling of the shot glasses, they drank the sake in one gulp and then slammed them upside down on the table. "Ooh, the alcohol is strong in this sake."

Kurama hummed and nodded, shaking out his hair in an up-spine shiver, "Yeah, no kidding."

"It was good though." Pouring both of them another shot, she asked, "What about this next toast be to…"

"Being alive and well," he smiled.

She smiled back at him and nodded, "To being alive and well." Cling, gulp and slam, the two were in unison when drinking.

"Oh boy, that was good," Kurama purred softly.

Joyce shivered a bit, "Tell me about it. Hey, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What do you plan to do about the future?" she asked with a blush in her cheeks.

Kurama looked down at his shot glass and hummed in thought. "Well, to be honest, I was giving it a lot of thought. I want to help others by studying plant life and becoming a botanist. As for my family," his face got bright red, "I plan on sharing it with you, Joyce."

"With me?" she blushed, pointing to herself in bewilderment, just to shield her from the shock and excitement stirring in her gut.

"Yes." Suddenly, Kurama stood up and walked over to her, offering her his hand. "Come with me."

"Um, ok," she grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of her seat and onto her feet. With a gentle smile, he led her towards the dance floor, "Whoa, I can't dance."

"Oh, don't lie to me," he chuckled. Pulling out a 1000 yen note out of his pocket, he walked over to the DJ handling the music and whispered his request into his ear. The DJ hummed for a moment and nodded, giving Kurama a thumbs up.

He smiled and then turned back to Joyce, "Don't worry about it. You remember how to dance. Remember you were a whiz at DDR."

"Yeah, that's DDR. Real dancing is very different than hitting a series of arrows at the right time."

"Remember you told me that dancing is all about the rhythm and the emotion behind it? Like when you danced to 'Poison' by Groove Coverage?"

"That was four years ago! My skills have been shaky since then!"

Regardless, he chuckled, "It's ok, Joyce. Just hold onto me and let the music move you." Leaning in close to her, he whispered, "Remember, I can't dance very well either~"

She giggled a little, but relaxed anyway, knowing she can trust Kurama.

The music began to play when they walked into the middle of the dance floor. The beat made Joyce beam, "Oh I know this song!"

"I'm glad. That makes it easier on me on explaining it." Starting together, Kurama waited until the singing started to make any moves. It was a simple standard ballroom sway, his hands on her hip and leading, while her hands were on his shoulder and following.

_Girl, I've known you very well_

_I've seen you growing everyday_

_I never really looked before_

_But now you take my breath away._

Then Kurama got a little into the music. Letting go of her hip, he twisted his body behind her, placing them back to back, as if fighting when surrounded. Joyce got a little into the moves, making Kurama nearly mirror her every major move.

_Suddenly you're in my life_

_Part of everything I do_

_You got me working day and night_

_Just trying to keep a hold on you._

Joyce smiled as she left Kurama's back push back a little and he twisted back facing her, but still behind her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and took ahold of her left hand. On instinct, her right hand placed on his own, while her left gripped his. He was so close; she could literally smell the roses from his hair.

He smiled and leaned his cheek against her head as they danced.

_Here in your arms I found my paradise_

_My only chance for happiness_

With a gentle twirl led by Kurama, he smiled as both twisted around each other, coming to face each other, step forward, grab each other's hands and yank their heads back, then snapped back, literally standing nose-to-nose with each other.

_And if I lose you now I think I would die._

_Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_We can make it shine, we can take forever_

_Just a minute at a time._

Kurama and Joyce twirled once and then took the waltz position again, keeping up with the pace of the song.

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_More than a woman, oh, oh, oh._

Kurama dipped her for a couple of seconds and then pulled her back up. The two separated again, this time Joyce kinda took the center stage of Kurama. She smirked as she began to upstage him with his own rose. Taking off her ear, she gently broke the base of it, allowing the petals to be free, but using some of her spirit energy, she allowed the wind to dance the petals around as the two danced.

_There are stories old and true_

_Of people so in love like you and me_

_And I can see myself_

_Let history repeat itself._

_Reflecting how I feel for you_

_Thinking about those people then_

_I know that in a thousand years_

_I'd fall in love with you again._

The rose petals surround Kurama and "kissed" him on both cheeks, making him blush a little as he rubbed his left cheek with his hand with a dreamy look in his eyes.

_This is the only way that we should fly_

_This is the only way to go_

_And if I lose you I know I would die._

_Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_We can make it shine, we can take forever_

_Just a minute at a time._

Similar to the first bridge to the chorus, the two danced in motion with each other, but Kurama got a little raunchier with his steps. When she was pressed up against his back, his hands started low and slowly traveled up her body, making her body quake and press hard against him, her head against his shoulder. With a quick kiss on her neck, Kurama smirked and twirled her around, the vortex of rose petals swirling around both of them. With a quick tug into him, the two regained the waltz position, with Kurama's forehead against Joyce's.

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me_

_More than a woman, oh, oh, oh. _

On the last lyric, Kurama lifted Joyce into the air and then dipped her gently. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the duo stopped and gazed into each other's eyes, not noticing the roar of the crowd or the rose petals falling around them.

Little did they know, they were videotaped. By old friends. Botan, Genkai, and Yukina were in the area and wanted some good food. What they didn't expect to find was two of the strongest fighters they know dancing as if they were auctioning for Dancing With the Stars!

Botan couldn't resist; she began videotaping them with a smartphone she obtained from the moment they saw Kurama walk over to the DJ.

When the duo snapped out of their love stupor, they bowed before the applauding crowd, urging other couples to dance on the floor as well. Joyce grew a little claustrophobic, so she grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him away from the dance floor.

"What's wrong?"

"You know me. I hate being in crammed areas."

He smiled and walked her back to the table, the waiter waiting with their food. Thanking him, they sat down and began to eat.

After five minutes, Joyce suddenly, couldn't stop laughing. Kurama stopped eating and watched her for a good thirty seconds before asking with his head tilting cutely, "What's so funny?"

She hit her fist against the table in her laughing fit as she tried to answer him. "That dance was…hehehe so sudden…I wasn't…expecting it from you….Shuichi!"

He smiled and chuckled himself, "That was a little out of character for me, I will admit. I really had a fun time though."

"I knew you were light on your feet, but you're a natural dancer, babe."

The pet name suddenly made him blush, "W-Would did you call me?"

"If we heard correctly~" a chipper voice emerged beside them, making them yelp, "I believe she called you 'babe', Kurama~"

"Botan?!" they yelped in unison.

"Hey, Oni," Yukina smiled at her big-sister figure. Yukina may be Hiei's sister, but Joyce loves her almost just as much, if not MORE than Hiei. "You and Kurama? You two danced amazingly."

She couldn't help but blush under her praise. "Thanks, Yukina…wait…you guys saw that?!"

Genkai smirked, "It's about you two got together! And if only you could hook up that three-eyed brat with a girl and he'd be just as mellow!"

"Hiei's a rarity in his own right. Besides, he'd rather be bathed in all of the darkness power of my dragon self…which is what he wanted in the first place."

Kurama hummed and nodded, "It's true. Hiei loved Oni…but not you, Joyce."

"If I didn't let Oni go, he would still be tailing me. And I hated having my tail stepped on. Ask Yoko."

Kurama burst out laughing, "Oh no, don't get me started!"

"Yukina, where's your lover boy?~" Joyce smirked evilly, still showing a little of Oni within it.

"Oh, I haven't seen Kazuma in a while."

"Good," a harsh voice growled behind Kurama, "I forbid it."

"Protective as always, eh, Hiei?~"

"Hiei?" Kurama yelped when the short black demon finally jumped down from the booth and walked over, "How long were you here for?"

"I've been here the whole time. Joyce was insanely nervous about your date and I wasn't being a very nice friend about it. So, to apologize, I decided to shadow her." It's true, Joyce was very nervous about the date, so she seek out Hiei for a quick spar to calm her nerves. That's how he found out.

Kurama smiled kindly, "Hiei, what a nice friend you are. But I think you were more worried about the results of tonight and too much sake~"

"Nope!" Joyce blushed as she rose her hand, "I'm deathly afraid of that!"

"What would happen?" Yukina asked innocently.

Hiei and Joyce went nuts, "You don't need to know! You're too young and innocent!"

Kurama laughed, despite his face turning red with embarrassment. "It's ok, Yukina. Those two are cut from the same dark cloth."

Botan was quick to explain, "You see, Yukina, when two people of the opposite gender are madly in love with each other, they—"

Suddenly, both of her shoulders were gripped, one by Joyce and the other by Hiei. The dark aura from both was literally choking on the air around her. "Don't you dare…" they growled in unison.

"Oh my…like master, like successor, right?" she giggled very nervously.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind," Kurama took ahold of Joyce's hand from Botan's shoulder, "I'd like to continue our date."

"A date?" Yukina smiled, "That's so sweet!"

"Joyce," Genkai finally spoke up, making everyone look up, "May I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Oh, sure. But let's make it quick ok? I don't want to keep my date waiting too long." Kurama let her hand go with a nod. She kissed him on the cheek so quickly that it was a "blink and miss it" kind of speed. He blushed and smiled softly as he rubbed his cheek again.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he sheepishly admitted.

Joyce chuckled as she walked into the garden with Genkai, away from the eavesdroppers. "So, Joyce, I bet you don't regret your decision to seal away your demon self."

"No, I don't. I still have my spirit energy if I truly need it. The only reason I've used it was for my wind blades against Hiei and during the dance to make the rose petals swirl in the wind."

"I see. And I know you and Hiei have strong ties to the darkness. Do you think that your kids will have that darkness?"

"Kids? Thinking about that so soon? Can I get a stable life first before thinking of baring a family?"

"Think about it. Kurama seems to like the idea."

"I know…and it scares me." Looking down at the flowers in the garden, she sighed, "I've known that boy—man-for over hundred years. I know him better than anyone. I know what he's thinking. He is thinking towards a future that we can both live long and prosper. It's called the American Dream back home. Graduate college, get a good job, get married, have a family to be proud of, and live until retirement."

"Sounds about right," Genkai muttered. "So if you knew of his plan, then why are you scared?"

Joyce sighed and frowned, "I'm afraid of fuckin' it up."

"Fuck it up? Ha! You've helped Hiei master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. You helped take down the psychics. You protected Yukina against the Ice Dragoness. And you've protected everyone at the cost of your own life energy. You're the bravest and the most stubborn female fighter I've ever met. And you and Kurama make a perfect pair. Don't doubt yourself, Joyce."

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Genkai. I feel much better…however…"

"What?"

"I heard childbirth is worse than the pain of death!" she shivered, "Nearly dying once was painful enough. Oh boy…"

The elderly woman laughed as she slapped her back, "You're young! You can endure it!"

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"Don't worry. If you fail being a mother, don't think about it. Look at Yukina. You treat her as if she was your own."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Good. Anymore doubts?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good. Go back to him." Genkai smirked and slapped her on the bum to usher her on her way. She walked back inside and saw Kurama talking to the rest of the girls and Hiei. Joyce watched from afar, but based on the girls giggling and Kurama blushing like a madman, they were teasing him mercilessly. Hiei smirked and chuckled once or twice, probably just enjoying the karma.

Joyce smiled and walked behind Kurama and with expert fingers of a thief, slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled out the rose he normally hides inside. "For me? You shouldn't have~"

"Joyce?" Kurama blushed as he turned around. "How was your talk with Genkai?"

"It was enlightening and it erased all further doubts in my mind," she spoke with pride in her voice and a tender shine in her eyes that Kurama melted for. She snapped the stem like before and placed it along her ear.

"Oh?"

"Let me guess," Hiei stepped up, "You fear the future."

"Feared, Hiei. I no longer fear it."

"Good. I look forward to training your kids in the ways that you taught me."

If Kurama still had Yoko's fox ears, they'd be perked in shock, "K-Kids?!"

Everyone laughed, making Kurama a little more uncomfortable, but his heart skipped a beat. With a gentle smile, he did think of his future with Joyce. The once great Thief of Darkness will be by his side for the rest of his life.

"What now?" Joyce asked as they walked away from the restaurant and away from their friends. "Is Hiei still shadowing?"

"No, I told him not to. He also stated that he knows you're in good hands now," Kurama smiled tenderly as he took a hold of Joyce's hand. "I want to walk and talk."

She blushed and smiled, "Ok. I trust you with my life, Shuichi." She gently laced her fingers in between his own, earning a gentle squeeze from him.

"Hey, I had a very fun time with you, Joyce. Sure, seeing Botan, Yukina, Genkai, and Hiei surprised me, but that's what makes it fun."

"I wasn't expecting them either, but it helped put a lot of my doubts at ease."

"Doubts? Of what?"

"Oh, like what will happen in the future. But I want to admit something right here and now before my nerves get too cold." Turning to Kurama, she took his vacant hand and grasped it tightly. "I love you, Shuichi Minamino. Human, demon, kitsune, it doesn't matter what you are. I love you and will stand by your side until my dying breath. I failed to do that last time, but—"

Suddenly, she stopped when she felt Kurama's lips quickly captured hers. Taking his hands away, he replaced them around her hips and pulled her close to his body. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, bringing herself closer to the redhead's hot passionate kiss.

Kurama moaned softly before pulling away, "I love you too, Joyce. Even as Oniryu, I've always loved you. But, let's face it, I couldn't admit it, or else Hiei would be my rival forever."

She chuckled softly, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"But now, it's just you and me. I'll love you the rest of my life. But, since today is a special day…" his emerald gaze darted to the side, making Joyce look in that direction, gasping to see lamp weeds that Kurama planted beforehand, spelling out the words that made Joyce smile.

Be My Valentine?

"Will you?" Kurama asked, pulling out a rose out of his hair. Instead of the traditional red rose he normally uses, it was a black rose between his fingers. Kneeling down to the ground on one knee, he offered the rose to her with a proud smile and a tender gaze in his eyes.

"Of course, I'll be your Valentine, Shuichi. Only if you be mine as well."

When she took the rose, he gently pulled her down to the ground with her, kneeling nose-to-nose to him, "I was yours the moment you agreed to the date, my dear." Pulling her into a deep and loving embrace, Kurama smiled as he kissed her shoulder, "You're a wonderful woman, Joyce. And I'll protect you and have you by my side for the rest of my days."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was more of a proposal than anything else," Joyce blushed, but her heart couldn't stop pounding.

"I'm trying not to make it so cliché," Kurama chuckled in good humor, "But let's focus on our college work before going that far."

"Wisdom, smarts, looks, and chivalry. I've hit the jackpot~"

Kurama laughed one more time as the two kissed once more, his little glowing message fading gently in the background.

Rule of Love:

Kiss on the shoulder=You're Wonderful

March 2015


End file.
